Patchwork
by ChaosMorning
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Debra Delong and Preston Lunford.
1. Me Muero

**1. Utada "Me Muero"**

She... she was really gone. She _left. _How could she?

Debra Delong, his constant companion and one of his only good friends was gone. Her parents decided that since they were going to be in Bolivia for longer than they thought, she should join them. They should be a family.

He didn't have a lot of friends, so the ones he had were sort of like his family. She was his family. He was going to miss her. A lot.

He didn't think she'd really leave. He thought she would have come up with some elaborate, crazy plan so she could stay.

As he watches the plane he thinks that maybe _he _should have come up with the plan.

He is going to miss her a lot, not just because she was his friend… but because he thinks he likes her.

* * *

><p>Patchwork: A mixture; something made out of many different things.<p>

I am using songs as inspiration for these drabbles; however when I list the singer, it will be the person who sung the version I used as inspiration, not necessarily the person who originally sang and or wrote the original version.

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome.


	2. Bad Romance

**2. Lady Gaga "Bad Romance"**

Debra wishes things were like they used to be.

She wishes things were like when she and Preston were just friends and there was nothing complicated to their relationship (Even if he was a bit anxious whenever she talked about her plans to help people).

They want too much from each other sometimes. Some kisses are too forceful and sweet nothings are filled with… with '_something's.' _And certainly not good 'something's.'

Before, in class he would look up at her and she'd smile. Now, her smile feels fake and she looks away.


	3. Apple and Cinnamon

**3. Utada "Apple and Cinnamon"**

His parent's once told him that opposites attract and that Debra was good for him and brought out the best in him. She did. Or she used to.

It was mutual… so why are her eyes filled with tears when they decide they should go back to just being friends? He doesn't get it.

Nor does he get it when he's walking away and he sniffles and notices that tears are running down his own cheeks.


	4. Colors of the Wind

**4. Judy Kuhn "Colors of the Wind"**

He never really noticed how absolutely beautiful the scenery was around his neighbourhood before.

Sure, it's no park or forest, but he likes how the trees along the sidewalk look when the sun is setting and warm orange light shines between the leaves.

He likes how at night he can see silver clouds roll along the dark, bluish black sky

He's grateful to have met Debra Delong. She made him see a lot of stuff he never noticed before.


	5. Alice Human Sacrifice

**5. Vocaloid "Alice Human Sacrifice"**

She can't believe that so few people appreciate reading _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland! _That's absolutely astonishing and macabre! Well, no, because that means to have horrific details about death and decay but it sounds _so_ much more dramatic!

At the very least, they should _try _and like it. She thinks of how generations of people have read the book, isn't that fascinating?

And how else would we have so many fascinating things in pop culture without it? How would we have Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland _or all those video games and songs about Wonderland without the original?

As she explains this to her class, her teacher nods. At least she seems to agree with her. Some people nod too. Well, some are nodding off and going to sleep. Maybe they'll go to their own Wonderland while they sleep. They sure would appreciate Alice then!


	6. Disturbia

**6. Rihanna "Disturbia"**

She can't believe Preston actually sounds worried. It's _just _a haunted house for the school's Halloween fair!

Some people come out, white as a ghost. Preston is worried and asks how scary she made it, but she laughs, adjusts her Halloween mask and says that they're probably just wearing face paint for their costumes. He seems relieved, but still jittery.

She finally convinces him to go in and take a look for himself, but when he runs out screaming, she thinks that she might have overdone it.

Just a smidge.


	7. February Air

**7. Lights "February Air"**

Neither of them had time to find dates for Valentine's Day after they both spent the past week helping a shy girl find the courage to ask her crush out.

They _had _been at Preston's house, but left so his parent's could enjoy their special Valentines dinner.

The streets were cold, even though they were both bundled up in warm clothing. They both wish they wore gloves or mittens. She forgot her's, and Preston says he doesn't own any.

They see Brud and his date walking together across the street and after an awkward silence she rambles on about the odd placed 'R' in February. He makes a sighing noise and they keep walking with no destination in mind.

She trips and he helps her up out of the snow bank she fell on and she doesn't let go of his hand, and he doesn't seem to want to let go of her's.

They walk like this for a while, when they pass her house her grandmother call's for her and gives her the gloves she forgot. She reluctantly let's go of his hand and puts them on. Her grandma says they make a cute couple, and he turns red. Well, _redder_. His cheeks were already rosy from the cold.

They decide to keep walking and she apologizes, she says she could have got a pair of gloves for him too and she offers to give him her's but he refuses. She insists that he takes at least one of them.

"That's kinda weird. And a little pointless," he says.

They each only have one glove on, but when their bare hands touch again… they hold on to each other again and decide that it's even better than wearing gloves.


	8. Part of Your World

**8. Jodi Benson "Part of Your World"**

She knows that people give her funny looks sometimes. She knows why too, they think she's weird. Different.

And she is. She's fine with that. She's one of a kind. Unfortunately… that's how Dancy phrased it on her blog.

Sometimes she wishes she was just... just normal.

She tells Preston and he says he feels the same way. Most guys his age are so much more outgoing and social than he is.

They decide being different is okay, they can be different together.


	9. Starlight

**9. Muse "Starlight"**

_I don't want to go _Debra thinks as she carries her bag onto the plane with her. She looks back towards the airport. She can see her grandma in the window waving; next to her are Brud and Auzzie- they wave too- and even Dancy Cologne came.

Preston stands a little bit away from the others and does not wave. His gaze shifts between his feet and her; Debra smiles briefly at him before a flight attendant asks her to enter the craft. _Bolivia here I come…_

The plane begins the sequence for takeoff and Debra places her bag under the seat ahead of her and fastens her seatbelt. She looks out the window and is shocked by what she sees.

Outside near the landing strip and luggage carts Preston struggles to get her attention as airport security try and get him to go back inside. She can't make out what it is he's yelling and she isn't even sure that he knows she can see him.

Preston makes an 'X' with his arms. _Don't _is the message Debra get's from this; he proceeds to point towards somewhere in the distance. _Go_ is what she thinks he's trying to convey. _Don't… don't go._

Debra bolts from her seat and apologizes to the people she was sitting with for nearly falling on them. She begs the attendant to let her get off the plane, but as the employee is about to speak they feel the airplane lift off into the sky.


	10. Loves Me Not

**10. t.A.T.u "Loves Me Not"**

He wishes he could just think 'Why is Auzzie so upset lately?' and put it out of his mind.

But he knows. He wishes he didn't, it'd be simpler that way. Things are never that simple… not since he started dating Debra.

Auzzie used to get along great with Debra when she and Preston were just friends but now he acts all fidgety and bitter when she's around.

Maybe that's not the problem.

Maybe it's that he's not spending enough time with Auzzie. Maybe he's neglecting their friendship. So he hangs out with him more.

And Debra asks if she did something to make to make him angry. He asks why and she says he isn't returning her calls and ignores her at school. So he apologizes and says he was with Auzzie and Debra smiles and says she understands.

So why does he think she seemed upset too?

Auzzie confronts him after school and says he needs to choose: it's Debra, or him.


	11. Lying is the Most Fun

**11. Panic! at the Disco "Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"**

Debra gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a drink. Bored on a Saturday night, they'd been watching one of his mom's movies.

He bit the inside of his lip and ran a- very long- quote from the movie through his mind. _Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off._

He wonders if that's true. Dancy Cologne must live by that phrase, she seems really happy to mess with people, to manipulate them so she can get what she wants and have a good time out of it. If she has that much fun lying how much fun would she have if she took her clothes off?

Debra doesn't lie. Not that he knows of anyways. But she always seems like she's having a good time. So what would happen if she took her cloth- No. He's not going to even finish that thought.


	12. Love You Like a Love Song

**12. Selena Gomez "Love You Like a Love Song"**

Who says you can't stay in the 'Honeymoon phase' forever? Well, whoever it is, she disagrees with them.

She's perfectly content to stay in the stage of pet names, rubbing noses together and making eyes at each other.


	13. The Only Exception

**13. Paramore "The Only Exception"**

Preston was happy. Perfectly happy and content with how things were, it was better to be a bit isolated and withdrawn than to be in the limelight and get hurt.

Then he met Debra, perky, bubbly, decidedly Debra.

They were on a date at a restaurant, and as she was talking, he thought of how happy he was. He was happier than ever before… and he was scared. He knew he had to leave, so he went to the bathroom and opened the bathroom window and started to crawl out.

He was happy, right?

Right.

He was scared though. But… he was happier than he'd ever been before. He didn't want to go back to how thing's used to be.

He got back down and looked in the mirror and nodded. He closed the window and headed back to their table.

Debra smiled up at him, and he knew that he was making the right choice.


	14. Aloha Oe

**14. The Rose Ensemble "Aloha Oe"**

"_Until we meet again" is_ the stupidest phrase he's ever heard. When will they meet again? When will he ever get to see Debra again!

He looks into her eyes, and the look he gets back seems to say she knows what he's thinking. She cups his cheek in her hand and smiles softly.

It's the cruellest phrase he's ever heard.

Their lips meet and their hand's intertwine. He still holds one of her hands as she reaches down for her bag and holds on to it for as long as he can before he watches her go.


	15. Greensleeves

**15. Amy Nuttall "Greensleeves"**

A lot of girls have been in serious relationships before, Debra thinks. Or at the very least in more intimate ones than she has. Debra has almost no doubt that Dancy has been more active in the romance department than she has… So, is there anything she can do to really impress him?


	16. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

**16. Kamehameha Schools Children Chorus & Mark Keali'I Ho'omalu "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"**

"Could there be _anything _better in school than a field trip?" Debra says.

"I could think of several things," Preston replies.

A trip in a crowded school bus full of sweaty, talky kids…? Yeah, he thinks, definitely lot's that's more fun than that.

A trip to a water park, fun right? Yeah, except for changing in front of a bunch of other guys- especially when you're a scrawny kid.

Then again, he thinks, it's not so bad. As he Debra, Brud and Auzzie go down water slides and enjoy sitting in the sun as it shines through the glass roof of the water park.


	17. Death of Walter

**17. Russel Shaw "Death of Walter" **

Preston sits with his head down and his hands folded in his lap. The waiting room that Brud, Auzzie, Dancy and he sit in is white and filled with uncomfortable beige furniture; it smells like a mix between coffee, cleaning supplies and medicine.

There had been a car accident.

A woman with graying hair and a stethoscope around her neck walks into the room. She hold's Debra's grandmother's hand tightly. The look she wears says she thinks she's getting too old for this job, and Debra's grandmother- in contrast- looks young and hurt; she chokes out a sob and falls onto an armchair.

A member of the hospitals security team helps her sit and the doctor looks over to Preston, his friends and Dancy; she adjusts her glasses, looks down and shakes her head.


	18. Short Skirt Long Jacket

**18. CAKE "Short Skirt/Long Jacket"**

As Preston recoils in pain as Dancy walks over his foot in her seven inch heels, Auzzie attempts a lame pick up line and receives an insult that is nearly as painful as the soon-to-be-bruise on Preston's foot.

Auzzie loves that in a woman though. He loves girl's who think they are too good for people and have bigger egos than IQ's.

Too bad she has the mating ritual of a praying mantis, Preston thinks. She's attractive, there's no denying that...

But she's not his type.

He like's girls who have personalities and minds as flawless as diamonds and who wear jacket's that are longer than their skirts. Especially skirts like Dancy wear's that make some guys turn to see if they're lucky enough to see something special.

He like's girl's like Debra, even if Debra is the kind of person who'd use a machete to cut a ribbon instead of scissors -though that might actually be part of her charm.


	19. Baby Love

**19. Diana Ross & The Supremes "Baby Love"**

Okay, so maybe they _weren't _better off as "Just Friends," apparently dating completely ruined whatever chance they had at going back to that.

And that bothered him.

It bothered him because he hated how they avoided each other.

It bothered him because he hated how they talked so briskly and refused to look at one another in the eye.

It bothered him because he didn't like being "Just Friends."

_Should I say something? _He wasn't sure. It was hard enough for he and Debra to say they should go back to being friends; it was going to be _impossible _for him to say he wanted to be more. Again.

"I hate my life," Preston muttered.


	20. Don't Wait Too Long

**20. Madeleine Peyroux "Don't Wait Too Long"**

"Indecision becomes decision, with time," Debra's grandmother told him one day over tea.

It became something he just did nowadays: go to Mrs. Delong's house every so often to talk with her. After he finally met her, they became close—well, after she gave him a hard time about liking her granddaughter.

"The world keeps turning, whether or not you do anything," she said, adding another sugar cube to her cup and stirring it with a small silver spoon.

Preston shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

She adjusted her small, thin rimmed glasses and said. "Don't guess."


	21. Caroline

**21. Mike Lombardo Trio "Caroline"**

She was fidgeting a lot. She drummed her fingers on her desk, played with her hair, drew faces on her erasers and kept checking the clock.

And finally the bell rang.

While most people were still packing their bags to leave class, Debra was well long gone and began to run to Preston's class.

She spotted a familiar head topped with messy blond hair leaving the room and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I _love _you!" she cried.


	22. Pretty Pink Ribbon

**22. CAKE "Pretty Pink Ribbon"**

The two starred each other down. Dancy, standing taller than Debra in her six inch heels—the colour matched her nails, Preston noted—and Debra, her curly hair flying back and forth as she shook her head.

"Think about it," Debra said. "Where would you be if you weren't pretty?"

There was a crowd gathering. He _hated _crowds.

_Oh man, please don't let this get ugly, _he thought.

Dancy scoffed, "I'd be like you. Plain, unattractive and boring… just another _freak."_

And this made Debra smile. "No, you _wouldn't _be like me."

The dark haired girl nodded, "You're right. No one could measure up to _you _on the freak-scale."

"You wouldn't be like me because you'd have _no _friends. If you were just as ugly outside as inside, you'd be _all alone." _

Dancy's eyes softened for a second and her lip quivered—and that made Debra smile! She was happy she scared her!—but then she went straight back to looking as formidable as ever.

"You… you don't know what you're talking about," Dancy said.

Debra tilted her head, "Let's hope not… for your sake."


	23. My Boy Builds Coffins

**23. Florence + The Machines "My Boy Builds Coffins"**

Sometimes she thinks he looks… unhappy. Not sad, not gloomy, not depressed or nostalgic or upset or cranky—not any of those things.

Preston just looks… apathetic. Melancholic. Like nothing matters to him as he stares off into space.

She feels like she could do something to make him happier, but when she calls him out on it he just says "Debra, you're worrying too much. I'm fine, I _am _happy."

He just doesn't look it and… it confuses her.


	24. Uh-huh

**24. Munchausen By Proxy "Uh-Huh"**

It wasn't a pretty thing, Debra and Preston being mad at each other.

They needed to move on. They couldn't stay together as boyfriend/girlfriend and they couldn't go back to being friends. They had to move on.

And they did move on—from being civil.

This new… anger was unhealthy. Worse than the apathy, worse than the tears, worse than the confusion.

And it made them… mad. Which clearly didn't help the whole _'Angry' _thing. At all.


	25. Gentlemen Aren't Nice

**25. Emilie Autumn "Gentlemen Aren't Nice"**

"How many times do we have to do this?" Preston sighed.

Debra shrugged and moved her bangs out of her eyes, "Until it sinks in that he needs to find someone _other _than Dancy."

Again they were at Auzzie's house, consoling him about his latest failure with Dancy. This turndown actually made him _cry._

"You'll find someone who likes you for you, man, don't worry about it," Preston said nervously. Auzzie's eyes were red and started shaking his head.

"I don't _want _anyone else!" he cried.

Preston swore it was getting worse and worse to see him like this. _He _was actually getting really angry at Dancy for being such… such… a _bitch.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the way this story got <em>way <em>too melodramatic. I swear, I'll find a way for it to get more lighthearted!


	26. Let Me Be Good to You

**26. Melissa Manchester "Let Me Be Good To You"**

She finally had the nerve. She was finally going to _do it. _She was going to ask Preston out on a date!

Debra nervously made her way towards Preston's locker and found something she… wasn't expecting at all.

Preston was practically pinned to the lockers by Dancy. The girl, standing taller than usual—probably using her ego as a footstool to get higher—had her arms around him, she wetted her lips, she winked, she whispered in his ear and she made slow, sultry movements and she _kissed _him!

Debra didn't know what happened next beacuase she started running away.


	27. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**27. Bobby McFerrin "Don't Worry, Be Happy"**

It was sickening, absolutely utterly barf-tastic. They were supposed to be taking notes, not swapping saliva in the back row.

-But she was happy for Preston!

Happy, _happy, happy, happy, _**HAPPY.**

So happy that she just broke her pencil in half. Yup, super-de-duper happy.

Yes Debra was super _happy _for him… and _Dancy._

The bitch.


	28. Savior

**28. Rise Against "Savior"**

There is so much black, so much black everywhere.

He wears black, Gracie wears black, Brud wears black, Auzzie wears black—and the red rose in his lapel contrasts it—Dancy, who stands far off away from the others wears a short black dress that is high above her knees and has donned high black stiletto heels. Her hair is held up by a black ribbon.

Mr. and Mrs. Delong wear black, as do his own parents.

It is black too. The coffin. It is black and looks as cold as death—and perhaps it is. No one goes near it, no one except Debra's grandmother.

Her grandmother's tears fall onto the coffin.

This would have made Debra sad. Preston think's she would have wanted everyone to look happier.

Placed on top of her coffin is a small figurine of a winged horse.

It is soaring. Soaring high above this sad place.


	29. I'm a Brat

**29. Lisha Cash "I'm a Brat"**

Spoiled rotten is being nice about it.

Spoiled _evil _is a bit more accurate.

Debra isn't going to give up so easily. So Dancy want's Preston too? Well, if its war she wants, it's war she's going to have.

"Look out Dancy," she says under her breath. "You aren't going to get everything you want in life."

Except for war, that is. She'll get that and plenty more.

* * *

><p>Why yes, this <em>is <em>Dancy's theme song used in the show.


	30. Popular

**30. Kristen Chenowerth "Popular"**

Dancy's fingers could work magic—though her array of aesthetic tools that so closely resembled torture devices are likely as vital a resource to her as a broomstick to a witch.

Though, she wouldn't say that to Dancy anymore.

"I'm _so _glad that we're friends again Debra," Dancy said, running the iron through Debra's hair again. It made a sizzling noise as it went down her mane of curls.

Dancy's fingers returned to fixing her hair and pressing a strange metal thing on her eyelashes.

Her former nemesis shows her to a mirror and Debra's hands leap to cover her mouth

Her hair is perfectly straight without a single strand out of place. Without her glasses her eyes were much more visible and the makeup Dancy applied made her lips look full and glossy and her cheekbones far more accented.

"Me too Dancy," Debra says softly.

She isn't sure she likes the person looking at her in the mirror.


	31. Coraline Fly

**31. Bruno Coulais "Coraline Fly"**

"Isn't it beautiful?" she says in a hushed voice.

Her hand is in his and they could be looking at a dumpster for all he cares. It would still be amazing.

But this garden is certainly beautiful. He's surprised Debra's grandmother has the energy to to all this, he doesn't know of anyone in his family who would.

He brushes a lock of hair from her face and says, "It certainly is."


	32. Call Me Maybe

**32. Carly Rae Jepsen "Call Me Maybe"**

Just because she was following him around and getting to know his routines, habits and where he lived didn't mean she was stalking him.

She was just getting to know him.

You know, just… without _him _knowing.

So when she was making a 'phone gesture' and mouthing _"Call me," _to Preston, Debra failed to notice the slight alarm in his eyes.


	33. Safe & Sound

**33. Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars "Safe & Sound"**

When she was sad and he had his arms around her, she was possessed by this _feeling._

A strange warmth, like being covered up in a thick blanket on a cold day, or having piping hot chocolate run down her throat.

Enveloped. Enveloped in his arms.

Yeah, everything felt right.


	34. When Life Gives Me Lemons

**34. The Boy Least Likely To "When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade"**

There were optimists _—Oh the glass is half full!—_pessimists_—Oh the glass is half empty!—_realists—_Oh the glass is blah, blah, blah…_

And then there was Preston who felt great… apathy towards things so trivial in nature.

Some people make lemonade, when given lemons.

Some people squirt people in the eye with lemon juice when given the chance.

Some people don't care, or aren't sure what to do.

And so he waits for the opportune moment. It's coming. He's sure of it.

So when a girl with eccentric clothing and wild hair bursts in on band practice blathering on about magicians and music and crying, "A big red button!" he has to wonder why _this _had to be his opportune moment.


	35. Haven't Had Enough

**35. Marianas Trench "Haven't Had Enough"**

There's something about her.

The way she glides (okay, _glides _might make her sound a bit too ethereal… perhaps the way she _traipsed) _down the halls… her golden curls bouncing with each step.

The way she adjusts her thick framed glasses.

The lines that form around her lips when she smiles.

It's Auzzie who firsts mentions it though.

"So… when are you going to ask Debra out?"

And it just went on from there.

Brud and Debra in shop glass, "so are you and Preston going to the dance together?"

His parents are no help, "oh Gabby, don't they reminded you of us at their age?"

He nearly gagged when they started rubbing noses.

Even Dancy and her Dancette's unknowingly joined in when in passing Miss Cologne said, "Delong and Presto-loso. Aren't we looking cute together?"

And then Debra finally says, "are we a couple?"

* * *

><p>So as you no doubt know, <em>Debra! <em>has been canceled (and yet other ridiculous [bad ridiculous, not _good _ridiculous like _Debra!_] shows are still on Family). I'm not sure why it was such a short lived program but hey, what can you do?

Well this is what _I _can (try to) do: I am planning (seriously, no promises) to write a revisionist fan fiction of _Debra! _titled "Deborah" which will rewrite the original television series in a slightly more mature light, while still hopefully retaining the charm the show had.


	36. Cooties

**36. Aimee Allen "Cooties"**

And so little Debra Delong won the spelling bee, beating Dancy Cologne.

"Hey, Dancy, can you believe I won? _Winner! _W-I-N-N-E-R!" Debra said with a big smile and a missing tooth on her bottom row.

"Yeah, well know what I can spell? _Cooties! _D-E-B-R-A!" Dancy said, waving her hand in front of her nose.

Dancy's other friends mimicked her, pretending to smell something bad.

They laughed, loud and sharp and all pointing at the little girl.

Debra hugged her trophy close to her chest, the golden bee up near her face.

She didn't know why Dancy was making fun of her but she didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit.


	37. Sugar Daddy

**37. Hedwig and the Angry Inch "Sugar Daddy"**

Preston's hair has been pushed back and held down by a skull cap so the wig will look more natural and not irritate his scalp. The curtain began to ripple as it was pulled apart; he smoothed down the miniskirt and quickly ran his hair through the artificial blonde bangs.

To no one in particular he said, "Why is it _always _me?"

* * *

><p>"<em>A <em>rock musical?_ Really?"_

_Debra pushed her glasses up, "Oh _come on_, Preston, it'll be fun!"_

_He sighs, _"Fine."

_She smiled (and that made _him _smile a little too), "It's about a good topic too! It meant a lot to a friend of mine at my old school and I _know _she'll come to watch, it was one of our favorites!"_

_He pursed his lips and took the pen in hand and signed the audition form with a flourish._

* * *

><p>Debra gave him a thumbs up, she murmured a few words in to her headset and the curtains were fully parted. The audience greeted him with joking laughter and more than one wolf whistle (to which he knocked his knees together, unsure of just <em>how much <em>skin he _really_ had to be showing for this) and then… and then…

He cleared his throat, "_I've got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly roll… Hey, sugar daddy, Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl~"_


End file.
